Warrior Dome
The Warrior Dome was a ship owned by Galvanax. It was run by Madame Odius and Ripcon and operated mainly by their minions, the Kudabots. After Galvanax's death, the ship was repaired by Sledge and overtaken by Odius. After Odius was destroyed, the ship was reclaimed by Sledge, turning it into a set for Poisandra's own talk show, The Poisy Show, and having Wrench reprogram the remaining Basherbots to serve him. History The Warrior Dome is the place where the intergalactic attraction Galaxy Warriors, the number one show in the universe, is held on a weekly basis, constantly travelling through space to gather contestants and welcoming spectators and their ships. It receives large audiences on the order of the thousands and as such, it needs special installments such as bleachers and specific parking lots in front of the Warrior Dome which stands at the very top of the ship. The spectacle is presented by the game show host Cosmo Royale. However, the show is presented by different reasons by the villains. Galvanax uses the show as his own personal means to obtain the Ninja Power Stars and destroy the Power Rangers, thus seeing the heroes as a nuisance, whereas Cosmo Royale presents it as his job, and sees them as extra profit, since they increase their ratings to sky high levels. After Madame Odius’s MegaMag attracts the Ninja Super Steel asteroid, it is destroyed and thrown deep into space, but is repaired by Sledge and is continued to be used as the place where Galaxy Warriors is filmed. Odius now, however, uses it for her own nefarious purpouses. When Victor and Monty help the people escape the ship, Cosmo Royale and Badonna attempt to stop them but get destroyed by the explosive juggling balls they threw at them. The explosion sends the ship back into space. The damaged ship was found and repaired once again by Sledge and his crew, and the "Galaxy Warriors" show was rechristened on "The Poisy Show". Warrior Dome ultimately meets its end, when a bomb left by the Rangers exploded, finally killing Sledge, Poisandra, Wrench, while destroying the ship itself. Locations Galaxy Warriors Stage The Galaxy Warriors Stage is the main filming location for the Intergalactic TV Show, Galaxy Warriors. On it, Cosmo introduces contestants and Gigantifies them based on the audiences reaction. Galvanax's/ Odius' Throne Room Galvanax has a room where Kudabots controlled the screens on the stage. It is also the main area where the Villains stay. It contains a throne for Galvanax or Odius. Odius' Secret Room Madame Odius had a secret room where she whas stealing the Gold Ranger's memories and installing them into her robot. Hallways The hallways join areas on the Warrior Dome. They contain barrels which are used by intruders to hide or use as defence. Satellite Room In the finale of Super Ninja Steel, Odius had Mick build a giant satellite to mind-control the people of Summer Cove. The satellite was destroyed by Hayley. Poisy Show Stage In ''The Poisy Show'''', ''The Galaxy Warriors stage is re-done for Poisandra's talk show. Trivia *The Warrior Dome Ship is the first and currently the only Evil Lair that has outlasted the Main Villain. While many Evil Lairs were destroyed along with the main villain in the finale, the ship outlasted Galaxy Warriors for one episode. See Also Category:Evil Lair Category:Ninja Steel Category:Spaceships in Power Rangers Category:Monster Enlargers Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Evil Vehicles